


Now you wanna save me?

by Anny_Alex33



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Blood, F/M, New Character - Freeform, New story, Original Character Death(s), Sex, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, original girl character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Alex33/pseuds/Anny_Alex33
Summary: It is a totally different story. This is the flight of our imagination, where we will describe a different story from the above heroes. Yes, sometimes it will slip moments from the series and books. Otherwise, everything will be different. If you are interested, please comment and put likes. We will be very pleased.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Character - Thea Gilbert

**First day of school**

 

Thea Gilbert - the Golden girl. She was accustomed to the spotlight. When the blond beauty came in large, filled with students, school corridor, all eyes on her. The boys, with greed in they eyes, looked her in the trail. Everyone wanted to date her, but Thea was not a criminal and cold. No one has been able to melt thick ice that coated the heart of the young virgin.  
It's been six months since the death of the parents of the Gilbert family, and Thea is still, quiet, cries at night. Buries her nose in the fluffy pillow, which gives the perfume her mother. To accept the loss, she can't and probably never will.  
Unlike her sister, Elena grieves in their own way. The eldest of Gilbert, sitting in her windowsill, looking off into the distance and displays on a sheet of paper their squiggles. Thea was never interested in what she says there. In spite of wild curiosity, she had never tried to read the records of Elena. She respected the personal space of each. Agree, not nice when someone reaches your soul without asking.

Today was the first day of school. The new school year. A couple of days ago, Thea had an opportunity to enjoy the warmth of the sun, walking in the center of the most beautiful, in her opinion, cities on the planet, Paris. She just enjoyed the life that in one moment lost all color. The scenery was painted a grey color and does not deliver what is more fun that before.  
Thea loved life. She appreciated every moment, whether joy or sadness. But the little Gilbert didn't know what sorrow really is. And when trouble crept up not much, Thea stopped believing in miracles. Stopped to appreciate the fleeting moments of happiness, because they were imperceptible. The pain from the loss of parents has overshadowed all. Each joyful moment was a muffled ache. And so day after day. But today...today everything was going to change. She knew. She could feel it.  
—Good morning.— with a beaming smile Elena, handing the nurse a cup of freshly brewed coffee.  
—Thank you. —Thea picked up her attitude and smiled in response, clasping thin cold fingers a hot cup.  
In the background droned the television, informing residents about local news. It turns out that yesterday, two guys attacked a wild animal. According to local authorities, unknown animal(presumably Puma) will soon be caught and neutralized, and while everyone needs to be careful.  
—Here's a new day. — Thea mumbled and took a sip of the fragrant drink. The throat has spread a pleasant warmth.  
—You said something?  
—No. Nothing. Are you ready?  
Elena hesitated, looking into the eyes of her younger sister. And although they look a little different from each other, if you look closely, you will notice the same features of the oval face, the contours of the lips and a neat nose that they got both from their mother. Elena's eyes were dark brown, while at Thea brown color shifted to a greenish tint, which resembled the eye color in cats. Because of this, parents gave her a nickname - kitten. Another difference was the hair color. Elena was dark-haired brunette, then, as Thea was a natural blond, with an unusual Golden sheen. Such an unusual phenomenon made people whisper and make lewd conclusions, they say the mother of the family was walking on the side, and the father is so stupid that it just does not notice. However, these rumors were quickly dispelled when Thea, aged five years, was in the hospital. (The girl was attacked by a stray dog that seems to know how patted. Thea was rescued from a feral beast by passers which heard the scream of a little girl and her older sister, who was desperately calling parents for help. In that moment, Elena and Thea decided to leave the house. They were in the yard, playing catch-up. Their parents carry boxes with new things(which Miranda had ordered for the updates of the interior) in the house. Miranda and Grayson was not literally a minute, but it was enough. Mad dog grabbed the little Thea, as in a plush toy, dragging her behind on the roadway. She lost a lot of blood). Had to do a blood transfusion. And as you know, parents have got to be the right blood. Miranda didn't fit the role of a donor, while Grayson was the blood that she needed. The rumor died down and people stopped to talk.  
—Yes.— Elena smiled again, encouraging her younger sister.  
Finishing their last drop of coffee, the sisters moved toward the door, simultaneously saying goodbye to aunt Judith and the little girl Margaret who just woke up and could not unstick her sleepy eyes.  
—I'll drive. — alerted Thea, snatching Elena's car keys.  
Dissatisfied with the shout of her sister did not touched. Thea confidently sat on the driver's seat and started the car. Elena smiled indulgently and took the passenger seat.  
—Are you sure it is a good idea?  
—Relax SIS. I can drive and I have driver's license.— in proof of her words, Thea twisted the nose of Elena plastic card, which was listed data the youngest Gilbert and her photo.  
—Well, convinced. Lets go, we're late.  
—Whatever you say, SIS.  
Thea pressed the gas pedal and black Nissan moved. Elena shrank back into the seat and grabbed the door handle. She tried to seem brave, but it is hard. Elena had never been a good liar. Each time her attempts were failures. Thea wanted to speak, but changed her mind. Reopening old wounds is not a good idea. In the end, she has the right to be a little scared. If the car itself turned out to be Thea, who knows what would've been the end. Would she ever even come close to the car?!  
—You know what? — suddenly, loudly and fervently, exclaimed the younger Gilbert,— Today will be a good day. We're back to normal school life. Let's have fun and chat with friends, which by the way have not seen all summer. We will start a new life. And this year will be the happiest in our lives.  
Elena enthusiastically looked at her younger sister. She saw in her eyes genuine delight and heard her voice strong confidence in what she is saying. This confidence is like medicine, spread through the veins of the elder Gilbert and helped to adopt the attitude of Thea.  
—You're right. It would be like this.  
Thea reached out with her right hand, and Elena squeezed her tightly. The sisters were inseparable. It has always been. And always will be. Elena, as the elder, always looked out and protected. Thea, as a junior, is always fun and imitated. They were together at various times. Always worried all together. If one of them have trouble, for example, a broken vase, or spilled on the carpet juice, they don't gave each other and are punished together. If they had to come up with an excuse, where one of them was very late, the other came to help. And only by such strong ties, they were able to survive the worst loss in my life.  
  


—I heard today we have a new student. — casually uttered Caroline Forbes, leaning on her locker.  
—And so what? — Thea shifted their textbooks, looking for the right one.  
—Do you think he's cute? In our school, so few cute guys.  
—I don't care, Caroline. Even if he is the most cutest in the world. I don't care.— replied Thea, simultaneously closing her locker.  
—Are you being serious? — not appeased Forbes. — Even in Paris you're did not meet with any guy. Seriously, Thea, what's wrong with you? — Caroline looked at her appraisingly. — Maybe you prefer girls?  
Thea dissatisfied rolled her eyes and growled irritably. Not becoming to answer to a silly question, little Gilbert moved to the side of the classroom.  
—Come on, Thea. I was joking. — shouted after her.  
Caroline caught up with the youngest Gilbert and slipped her arm through Thea's elbow.  
—You are not funny, Forbes.  
—I'm worried about you. You're my best friend and I wish you happiness. — too sugary stammered Caroline.  
—Mutually. But I don't need a relationship now. I don't need this problems, already enough.  
Thea and Caroline paraded past classmates and students of other classes. Blonde Thea and dark-haired Caroline, was the most desired girls of the school. They were the local elite, which every girl, wanting to stay in the "history", wanted to meet and enter into their circle. Previously there were three, but Meredith Fell made hurt to Caroline. We could say betrayed. And as everyone in this school knowing, Caroline Forbes is not forgiving. Meredith from elite quickly became a pariah. Few people talked to her. Thea was not happy with such a scenario, but to be honest, she never wanted to be friends with Meredith. It Caroline brought unkempt Fell to their company. It is symbolic that she kicked her out. At school, rumor has it that Thea and Caroline are looking for a third girl. Every girl who wanted to be noticed, sharpened and were ready to do anything to Thea Gilbert and Caroline Forbes took them to theirself.  
—Okay. Closed the topic. Tell me about Tyler. He still is pining for you?  
—Lockwood? — Caroline nodded. —I haven't seen him. In recent times, it seems during the week before departure. What? — Thea winked her cat's eyes and smiled slyly. —Caroline Forbes, are you so banal taste?  
—He's not a bad option.  
—Do you like him?  
—God, I beg of you. — ironically sighed Caroline.— The guy like Lockwood are not lying on the road. If you don't want it, I will gladly take.  
—I don't need him.  
—That's agreed. — Caroline grinned a satisfied cat who just ate the whole sausage.  
—Hi. — there was a ringing, cutting both hearing the girls voice.— My name is Katie. Katie Jones. — the girl spoke very quickly and seemed nervous, shifting from foot to foot and smiling foolishly.  
—Hello, Katie. — Thea spoke first.  
Elena always tried to pretend that her younger sister is good and kind girl(which she was exceptionally close to her), but every year it was harder. Thea kept a low profile, cold, but not aggressive. That is not same of Caroline, which showed her claws and the desire to tear them to shreds a new victim. No matter how hard Elena tried to convince herself that she is right, but have noticed that Thea and Caroline are very similar characters. That's why they became friends. That is why they are the elite of the school.  
Two pairs of eyes appraising examined at Jones's. Green-brown was dispassionate and cold, but very interested. Then, as gray-blue was clearly hostile and skeptical.  
—I heard that in your company freely position.— Katie was nervous like if she interviewed for a big firm, and now it was a question on hers further destiny, —I'm ready to do anything.  
Thea and Caroline exchanged glances meaningfully. They didn't need words to understand each other. Over the years, you may say of friendship, they understood each other without words. Thea shrugged her shoulders as if saying to her: "Do whatever you want, Caroline." The younger Gilbert was not happy with the idea of her girlfriend. It is not considered necessary to have a gofer and she never used that service. But Caroline had other ideas. She liked to command and instruct others to do all the "dirty" work for her.  
—So you want to join us, Katie, huh? Why did you decide that you are worthy of this? — purred Caroline, innocently flapping hers lush black lashes.  
Katie swallowed nervously and, it seems, was ready to run.  
—I just thought that may be useful to you. I know all about the school. About you.— Jones was bright red and seem a little panting.  
—Oh really?! — Caroline smiled and looking at Thea.  
—Come on, Car. You will bring her to a heart attack. What do you care who will run over coffee for you?  
—A big difference, Thea. Not everyone is worthy of it. — presenting herself as a Queen, purred Forbes, returning her cold gaze on poor Katie.—You know what?! I'll think about it. In the meantime, get out of my sight.  
Katie, as the wind blew. Thea couldn't hold back a smile. It was at this point when she noticed Elena, who was standing nearby and watched this situation with her friend Bonnie. Her face was slightly worried and disappointed, and thats why Thea changed. Caroline quickly noticed this and turned sideways, snuggling closer to her shoulder, blocking a eldest Gilbert.  
—Come on. I understand that Elena is your sister, but you don't have to be the same priest as she.  
—Caroline, please don't start.  
—Is I start? — outraged Forbes. —You said that you don't like when your sister was always trying to change you.  
—Yes, I did. And yes, I don't like. But this is my business and don't meddle in my relationship with my sister.— her cold stare and equally cold tone of voice made Caroline shiver under her and feel the unpleasant tingling sensation that ran down her back.  
—I'm sorry. — she whispered, lowering her eyes apologetically.  
Word gets around. If you're a public person, every step will be made public. You constantly have to watching on yourself. To account for your actions and words. No matter how hard trying Caroline Forbes, she was always number two in their company. Despite the fact that Thea was under the age of eight months, she had more respect among the people. Everybody was feared and worshiped of her, but she never was a complete bitch, like Caroline. Thea knew when to keep silent and when to show a little compassion and sympathy. That's why she was number one. Even Caroline recognized this fact, which makes her enraged and she fought hard, wanting to be in charge. And now, Thea showed her worst side, putting in place the Caroline Forbes, her best friend, immediately noticed whispering girls.  
The school bell rang and students began to disperse to their classrooms. Only a couple of minutes and just a lively corridor was deserted. Thea took her seat on the third row by the window. Near the village of Caroline, who was still not satisfied with the statement of a friend, and wanted to return the favor.

The first lessons were pretty boring. And due to the fact that the majority of students, over the summer, unaccustomed to boring lessons, it seemed as if time stretches indefinitely. Another lesson, in this time was much interested for Thea. History is her favorite subject. She loved to read about the times when the Land went to representatives of Royal blood. Often read stories about some of the dynasties, and secretly envied. Must be nice to be a Queen. She is a "Queen" of the school, this is completely not same. Also she liked to read about the history of the town. She knew many local legends and folklore. Was also fascinated by the history of the founders of the town, which was part of her family.   
Halfway through the school day, this means that the time is long break for lunch. The weather outside was gorgeous. Still warm, but has already officially autumn, the sun was shining very brightly. The sky was cloudless. The weather was very helpful. Caroline and Thea settled down at a table in the school yard. They chatted, pretending not to notice the prying eyes. Thea told her friend about her trip, showing photos. Caroline rather commented on her story and with interest looked at the photos. And only occasionally twisted in the face when she found a joint photo of the sisters of Gilbert. They smiled, held each other's hands or hugging each other on different backgrounds. Caroline awoke jealousy and envy, because Forbes does not have any brothers or sisters, but always wanted to. Thea, even despite the fact that sometimes wildly infuriated and caused obvious hatred, was still dear to her. Somewhere deep inside, Caroline wanted to have a sister like her. Of course she'd never admit to it, language does not turn, but the fact remains. Caroline loves Thea like her sister and it is unlikely that it is able to change it.  
—Thea. — came the voice of Mrs. Donovan. An elderly woman, an English teacher at their school, approached the table where they had dined. And she was not alone. Thea drew attention to the young man who stood behind her, hiding his gaze behind large black sunglasses. — There you are, dear. — joyfully exclaimed Mrs. Donovan. — I hate to bother you, but I have a little request to you.  
—Of course, Mrs. Donovan. —Thea smiled. — Can I help you?!  
Her voice was so pure and innocent that from the outside it might seem like she's a little darling, seen and touched. Caroline grimaced in her face.  
—We have a new classmate. Could you show him all our school?  
At the mention of the new-guy, Caroline visibly perked up, looking interested.  
—Sure. Why not?! — Thea gave the elderly woman discouraging her cute smile.  
—Wonderful. Mr. Salvatore,— she called the boy that stood behind her and looked around everyone,— This is Thea Gilbert. Beautiful girl.  
Thea stood up from the table and stood right in front of the young man, who still did not take off his glasses. He was dressed quite stylishly. Branded jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket. Slightly tousled brown hair, strong chin and full lips that broke into a friendly smile.  
—Nice to meet you. — filed the voice of the young man and held out his hand. — I'm Stefan.  
Thea barely touched his hand, feeling the warmth emanating from him. Because of the characteristics of her organism, the younger Gilbert was always cold. So she quickly shook the outstretched hand.  
—Me too.  
—Well, I'll go. Thea will show you our school and explain our schedule.  
—Thank you, Mrs. Donovan. —Stefan thanked her. His manners were different from local children. They were all so...rude.  
—Well, Stefan,— Thea slowly said his name, as if she trying to taste. —Let me show you our domain.— slightly pulled her face in a playful smile, the younger Gilbert grabbed her backpack and headed towards the basketball court, completely forgetting about her girlfriend. Caroline stared after leaving the couple, and felt a growing resentment and a new batch of anger in relation to Thea. Remembering the morning's conversation, Caroline obviously did not expect such interest to the new-guy from her girlfriend, who flatly refused all options offered by Forbes. And now. He had only to smile and her friend just disappeared.  
—Well done, Thea. We'll see who will get him.—Caroline furiously whispered, grabbing her purse and heading in the direction of the school.  
Thea showed Stefan a big part of the school. They already went around the right building and stopped at the lockers. Thea wanted to put her disturbing history textbook, and at the same time to talk a bit with the new-guy.  
—So, Salvatore, huh?!  
—Yes. Something wrong?  
—No, not at all. Just your last name. You're not local, right?  
Thea caught his concerned and worried look. Only in the room Stefan finally took off his glasses, giving a chance to the youngest Gilbert to look into his eyes. What she soon regretted. They were incredibly beautiful colors. She could not find a comparison, but soon got the idea that they display the color of fresh summer grass. The incredible beauty of the eyes captivated her mind whenever she looked into them. Thea felt awkward because for the first time in her life she admires someone, but not her. A new stream of sensations brought a frightening discomfort, but she didn't want to stop.  
—Right.  
—One of the founding families of this town is the Salvatore family.  
—All the way. I lived a long time abroad. Now decided to go back to basics.  
—Oh, okay. — Thea flashed him her innocent smile. —So Zach Salvatore's family?!  
—Uncle, to be exact.  
—And the parents?  
—They died a very long time ago.  
Thea felt a crushing pain in the chest and shuddered slightly.  
—I'm sorry, I didn't want to.  
—Don't worry. I don't remember them, so that's not a problem.  
—Well, I think we need to go further, otherwise the rest of the day we spend walking around the school.  
Thea bit her lower lip and slammed the locker. Inside her still was this strange discomfort. She got into none of her business and forced Stefan to remember the pain of the loss. She knows firsthand what it's for pain and she was very sorry.  
Further the tour went quickly. Thea showed the rest of the school, trying not to have personal conversations. She was still embarrassed. When she finished, they heard the school bell rang and students began to crawl out of classrooms, filling the corridor. Thea wished Stefan a good day and hurried off. She didn't even notice Caroline, which is clearly directed to her. But Thea passed her not even paying attention.  
Once in the ladies ' room, she opened the tap with cool water and washed her hands. Typing a little warm liquid, Thea washed her face, trying not to touch her eyes, not to smudge light shade and mascara. The door opened, emitting a barely audible squeak.  
—Hey, are you okay? — asked Elena, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
—Yes, I'm fine. — Thea turned off the faucet and reached for the paper towels.  
—Are you sure? It looks weird.  
—What do you mean weird?  
—I do not know. Some nervous.  I've never seen you like this.  
—It's okay, Elena. Don't be silly.— Thea wiped her face and hands, crumpled paper towels and threw it in the trash.  
The sisters made eye contact. Elena was obviously concerned about her behavior that openly written on her face. Thea sighed irritably and rolled her eyes. It is not configured on the PEP talks at the moment. The younger Gilbert didn't understand what was happening inside of her at the moment. How could she explain it to someone? Moreover, she simply didn't want to talk about a new Salvatore in the female toilet, where there may be extraneous.  
—There you are. — Caroline exclaimed, coming closer to the sisters of Gilbert. — I'm looking for you. — Forbes stood on the left side of Thea and threw a reproachful look at the eldest sister. —Hello, Elena.—she whispered is acid sweet.  
—Hello, Caroline.  
—Thea, we have to go. I thirst for details.  
Caroline grabbed the hand of her friend and dragged her along. Thea is not particularly resisted. It is, to some extent, was even glad she did not have to justify and explain to her sister.  
—Wait, we are not finished. — protested Elena, but the girls had already disappeared behind the door.  
Sonorous knock of heels from shoes of Caroline was heard in the corridor, as if to say: "make way commoners, the Queen is coming". Forbes stopped at the large window that looked out on the football field. She sat down on the windowsill and sat next to Thea, as a little girl.  
—Well, tell me.  
—Tell you what, Caroline? — the younger Gilbert was surprised at this pressure.  
—Everything! What is it? What are you talking about?  
—About anything. I showed him the school. We didn't talk much.  
—You're kidding, right?— Caroline smiled, but met with a stone face Thea, immediately adopted it. —Not kidding.  
—What was I supposed to ask him?  
—About anything! For example, if he has a girlfriend?!  
Thea snorted with displeasure. At the thought that Stefan Salvatore might have a girlfriend, everything inside was boiling. She wanted to break something. Is it jealousy?  
—He's new. What girlfriend?  
—Great. So soon he will have a girlfriend. — Caroline quite rubbed her hands and smiled mysteriously, why Thea wanted to give her a slap.  
—Do you want him? — in the voice of the youngest Gilbert had no interest or surprise, no emotion at all. But deep down she just screams inexplicable fit of anger.  
—Of course. He's hot. — Caroline is quite raised her eyebrows and licked her lips, wiping a pale pink gloss.  
—He's not your type. And besides, this morning you wanted Tyler Lockwood.  
—Lockwood can wait. Are you jealous?—Forbes exclaimed, looking carefully at her friend, trying to catch every emotion to understand for sure.  
—Stupidity. Salvatore just out of your League.  
—Is the challenge? — in the eye Caroline danced devils. She remembered how a year ago they argued that Thea will not be able to seduce a high school student. In the end, was the loser, and the younger Gilbert got even more fame and attention. Now it was Caroline turn.  
Thea broke into a playful smile, trying her best not to lose this mask of indifference in relation to what is happening.  
—Okay, Caroline. Have it your way. I bet you can't seduce Stefan Salvatore?!  
—Argue. — purred Caroline.


	2. Party time

Thea was home before anyone else. Elena handed her the keys to her car and said she'd be back later. She had to help Bonnie with essay on European history. Thea pretended to be startled when she realized that she would have to do the same. But now the last what she wanted to think about studying. From the head did not disappear the image of the beautiful and charming Stefan Salvatore. In her head pop up pictures of them half-hour tours of the school. Details she remembered his features, as if they are firmly burned into her eyelids. Worth Thea only to close her eyes, she saw his friendly smile. Without giving a report of her actions, she smiled in response. Fortunately the living room was empty. The house is completely empty and in full possession of her.  
On the kitchen table was a note left by her aunt Judith. Slightly sloppy handwriting is forced to wonder whether this was written by an adult? _"Dinner's in the fridge. Don't forget to eat. Come back tomorrow morning. XO, J"_ \- reads the note. Thea smiled slightly, and put the note in her place, in case of what, Elena is able to read it. How know, maybe Thea will decide to pay a visit to the Lockwood party? And even if Elena is on the segment declined to go to a "bunch of young idiots," as she put it, Thea struggled with the desire to have fun. After an unsuccessful dispute with Caroline, she felt disgusted.  
 _"What the hell?!"_ \- reproached herself mentally blonde, twisting in her hands of a tablespoon. _"Good idea, Thea. You did a good job. You pushed Caroline towards him. Happy? And what are you gonna do? To sit and cry? Or can you do something?!"_  
The legs themselves led her away from an empty house. She didn't really know what to do and what she wants to achieve, but in the clear head throbbed one thought: _"I want Stefan Salvatore!"  
_ A black SUV drove through the dark streets rarely lit lampposts. People almost was not. The impression was that the town just suddenly died out. However, the lights in the houses say the opposite. Maybe everyone is just decided for some reason to stay home. __  
All of a sudden, Thea felt an unpleasant nagging feeling in her stomach. On the back ran a chill as if someone had held her icy fingers. The youngest Gilbert pulled over and tried to catch her breath. She was covered a hitherto unknown sense of fear. As if a sixth sense was telling her what was going to happen something bad. She, literally, felt on her skin the shadow of death. This metal, ice and...desolate.  
Thea took about ten minutes to recover and realize that it was just the ravings of a silly girl. In this town were never bad. Well, except for the couple, which recently killed some kind of animal.  
The fear returned again when Thea realized that now stands in the middle of a deserted road leading through the woods to the very "secret" place, where the party took place. Suddenly,she seemed so stupid all of it. Night party in the woods when a wild animal roaming around and killing people. How can you have fun in this place?!  
Brute herself, Thea continued on her way. Fortunately it was very close. She could see bright lights and even heard the sounds of rhythmic music. The car stopped near the exit. Thea decided it was easier if she suddenly decides to retreat and leave this place.  
Loud cries, already drunk students, have led her to believe that Elena was right. A bunch of young idiots.   
Thea gently waltzed between loud screaming bunches, trying not to collide with them. She fished interested views of students and suddenly realized that she blushes. No, she was not ashamed, but rather not nice when these boys are undressing her with his eyes. And Thea wished that decided to dress up so easily. Beige dress, length just above the knee, three quarters sleeves. The usual, classic cut, without any explicit cutouts and lace. She loved these dresses because they wouldn't let curious eyes to notice what should not be. On top she put on a poor leather pink jacket that was now open. Shoes appropriate dress colors, light spring boots flat shoes, which she bought this summer in France.  
—Well, well, that I can see. Our Queen in the flesh.  
Thea stopped abruptly when on her way was Tyler Lockwood. No need to be an expert to understand that he is already quite drunk.  
—What do you want, Lockwood?! — poisonous splashed Thea, dissatisfied with her arms crossed over her chest.  
—From you? Nothing.— he talked slowly, as the alcohol began to act and has poisoned his mind. —Except that the walk on the moon.— his face contorted in a semblance of a smile, only it looked quite scary.  
—I'm not in the mood for walking.  
—You're never in the mood. — resentfully muttered Tyler and took another SIP from the bottle, which is all the time hanging out in his hands. Then he handed it to Thea. —Do you want?  
—No, thank you. — she shook her head as a sign of credibility.  
Tyler dissatisfied snorted and headed toward his friends, who called to him. He specifically touched Thea's shoulder, pointedly apologizing, passed on. His gait was as uncertain as his speech. Someone needs to tell him to stop. But that someone Thea did not want to be. She had more important things to do. For example, do not give Caroline to snag Stefan.  
Thea walked most of the party, in passing conversation with everyone, and wondering if they had seen Caroline. Someone gave a negative response, someone positive, however, to say where it now finds Forbes, no one couldn't. Thea started to get angry. She cursed herself for letting pride take over. If she immediately identified the desire on the newcomer Salvatore, she wouldn't run now God knows where and wasn't looking for her treacherous friend.  
Caroline ignored phone calls, why Thea was pissed even more. She was always discreet and sensible girl, but now she was driven by emotions, which was extremely weird. Thea tried to pull herself together, but nothing worked. As soon as the head emerges the picture of Caroline, her long red nails, grabs Stefan's brown hair, as she touches her lips to his lips, Thea wanted to scream and cry at the same time.  
Thea moved away from the noisy company, not far away. She leaned back against the mighty trunk of the tree, not even realizing that she was now intently watching a pair of brown eyes. Thea squinted hard. So much that before her eyes began to appear bright stars. She tried to banish the image of a seductress Caroline. So the slight discomfort in her eyes a little worried.  
Dramatically wince, it made the sound of breaking branches. A few leaves fell down, landing smoothly on the brown "carpet".  
Thea looked up, but couldn't see anything. It was too dark. The light from the many lanterns and the fire didn't reach here.  
Thea felt a new surge of fear. She looked deep in the forest, trying to discern the silhouettes in the darkness. Her vision has failed. All she could see is black trees. Although, on the other way, what did she expect to see there? It's good that there are only some trees.  
Thea felt a sharp prick in her chest, when she noticed a shadow moving. The shadow slowly slid between the trunks and vanished in the darkness of night. Her whole body is numb from terror and attack of growing panic. Thea felt the knocking of her own heart in her throat and could not emit any sound. With trembling hands, she pushed off from the tree and wanted to flee, but ran into a sudden obstacle.  
Something lasting and strong dropped the girl like a feather, backwards, further into the woods. Thea banged on shoulder sticking out of the ground a snag and screamed from the terrible pain that spread like a poison throughout the body. She think it's dislocated. Tears welled up in her eyes, and stuck in her throat a silent cry for help. She lay on the cold ground, holding her injured shoulder and groaned. Thea managed to pull herself together immediately. She abruptly realized that if she do not rise, then maybe this will be the end.  
Gathering all the strength she had, Thea got up and tried to look out. No matter what direction she looked, everywhere there was only dark trees. However, she distinctly heard the crunch of dry branches from someone's steps. Clearly someone was here. He clearly abused her, trying to feel fear and terror. And he did it.   
Thea noticed the faded light. Deciding that this is one of the lights at the party, she jerked it to the side. It was very predictable.  
Dark silhouette blocked her way again, this time clutching the tiny body to the rough bark. Cold fingers, like vines, wrapped around her throat and squeezing, blocking all access to vital oxygen. Aching pain in the shoulder prevented her to move. She's trapped, like an animal.   
The hand disappeared from her throat, and Thea slid down the trunk, falling on her naked knees. She greedily swallowed the air, not believe that could breathe again.  
Her consciousness slowly begins to leave the body. Thea vaguely aware of what was happening but could hear screams somewhere in the distance. She recognized the voice of Elena, which was not one. The second voice was all too familiar. Caroline?  
Probably subconsciously Thea decided that she was saved, so allowed herself a moment to relax. She helplessly fell to the ground and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered is the cry of her sisters for help, and the strong arms that tore the body of the youngest Gilbert from the frozen ground.


End file.
